


May Day

by djinnj



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, OBHWF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnj/pseuds/djinnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2, 1999; George has a short, sweet point to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Day

On that first anniversary Molly called them all home and asked Andromeda and little Teddy too, saying firmly that everyone should be with family. Only Molly and Arthur really listened to Kingsley's words on the wireless, but they all observed the moment of silence together there in the Burrow with Teddy gnawing on a bicky, the afternoon sun slanting brightly through the windows.

The silence grew long, thick with memories and regrets until George broke it with the long wet _blaaaaat!_ and unmistakable odour of a pooter pillow.

“What?” He said to the shocked looks. “Didn't we fight for the right to make inappropriate jokes?”

That got a few quiet laughs. George held his mum's hand and spoke to her, to Harry, to all of them with the gravity of a difficult year. It had not so much dimmed his wit and exuberance as steadied it and made it more compelling.

“I miss Fred _every day_ , not just today. But he fought for this and we won. And someone's got to make sure none of you lot forget the silly parts of victory in all this serious stuff.” Arthur gripped George's shoulder with an audible snuffle.

Teddy squirmed out of Andromeda's lap and screwed up his face as his hair turned a funny shade of green. He declared very loudly “Poo!”

Andromeda laughed hard through her tears then, scooping the child up and squeezing him as he shrieked with laughter. “Did you need to make it so realistic, young man? This one is quite convinced.”

With their hearts full of memories life went on even on that day, and that was all right. Fleur taught Ginny and Arthur the words to a children's song they had discussed the previous week. Percy told Hermione and Bill a work story that was actually interesting. Harry and Ron set the tables out in the warm spring evening and then helped Molly and Andromeda bring out the meal while Charlie and George played with Teddy. They chased him around the garden as he ran calling after the gnomes and tried to sneak treats into his small pockets whenever he was still.

And if sometimes during that evening of light and warmth, family and fond remembrances there were other moments of silence and more tears to wipe away, that was all right too.


End file.
